comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Constantine bio Jim Corrigan
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE NBC CONSTANTINE JUSTICE LEAGUE DARK A homicide Detective in New Orleans who is obsessed with justice but doesn't let police procedure or red tape stop him from putting away the bad guys, even if the gad guys turn out to be inhuman. TV BIO: EARLY CHILDHOOD EP: Danse Vaudou Danse Vaudou (9) young jim corrigan.png|Young Jim Corrigan and his mother Danse Vaudou (10) young jim corrigan.png|Young Jim Corrigan Danse Vaudou (11) young jim corrigan.png|Young Jim Corrigan and his mother Jim Corrigan was the son of Reverend Corrigan, a fire and brimstone preacher that traveled all over the country who had the fear of god beaten into him by his father. Jim's mother taught him at an early age to shot a gun to protect him in case his father went to far on punishing him. . . . TV BIO: Detective Jim Corrigan EP: Danse Vaudou After drinking at the Sidebar, Detective Jim Corrigan goes to the side of the bar to urinate when a college student on a cell phone walks by and he flashes a policeman's badge at her to get her to keep moving. When Carly bumps into Misaki Ross who asks whether Carly thinks she's pretty. When the Carly says no, Misaki Ross takes out a pair of shears and stabs Carly repeatedly, killing her and then running away, all while Detective Corrigan fires round after round into her and the bullets simply vanish under her skin. Baffled, he returns to the victim, upset. Detective Corrigan, clapping, and introduces himself, asking who they are. Constantine introduces his team, and Corrigan dismisses them as con artists. Zed realizes that Corrigan is the boy from the vision, and asks him whether his mother taught him how to shoot. Constantine asks Corrigan whether it's his case. Corrigan says that he's off active duty because after reporting what he saw, his superiors think he's crazy. Constantine gives him his business card, but Corrigan is not impressed. ---- Corrigan arrives outside of New Orleans in the woods and places Constantine under arrest, suspecting that he somehow set up the accident because he reported it before it happened. Constantine tells him that both the girl in the surgical mask and the hitchhiker named Philip are likely to be in the obituary files if Corrigan looks; he ignores Constantine and puts him in the back of a police car. ---- At the police station, Corrigan joins Constantine, who's chained to a table. He asks Constantine what he shot in the alley. Corrigan sees that Constantine was right about them being ghosts. He's stunned by the revelation, but wants to continue the investigation. He tells Constantine that Misaki Ross was a model who was slashed up by another model and committed suicide. Tammy Fraisher is already out of prison on good behavior, and Constantine tells Corrigan that he needs to talk with her. Constantine asks about the hitchhiker, who left behind only a grandmother. He wants to talk to her as well. He wants to know why now, the pair (who died years ago) have suddenly come back. Corrigan asks Constantine how he lives with the knowledge of what he does. Constantine says it marks you for life, but it doesn't change who you are. ---- Zed is on the road, protecting the tree, when Corrigan drives up. He invites Zed to go pick up the hitchhiker with him, eliminating the risk of anyone else doing it. ---- In Corrigan truck, Jim reveals to Zed that he knows who she used to be and what she's running from. Before she can respond, they see the hitchhiker and pick him up. Along the trip, she makes small talk, saying that it was hard for her to leave home, too, but that it was time. Philip disappears and reappears in front of them, but Zed drives through him rather than driving off the road, and Philip vanishes. ---- Back on the road, Zed thanks Corrigan for his help and Corrigan, drinking from a flask, tells her that he used to work missing persons. Jim says he remembers her face from back then -- that her family had reported her missing and she was never found. Zed asks whether the file still exists, and he says not anymore. She's relieved and he shakes her hand, kissing it, and she sees him bloodied and glowing green, surrounded by smoke and light. He asks if she's okay and she says yes. . . . . TV BIO: TBA MONITOR'S NOTES: Behind-the-scenes Detective Jim Corrigan liceance plate on his Ford is NB 4TX Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:DC Comics Category:Constantine Category:NBC Constantine Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Detective Jim Corrigan Category:The Spectre